


Presents

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Summary: Dean and Cas both want to give each other a present but they don't know how the other will react to the present.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Kudos: 16





	Presents

Dean knew that Cas was going to like his present. He had picked it out weeks ago. He just didn’t know how Cas would take it. Sam and Jack had opened all their presents and the only presents left were the ones between Cas and Dean. Jack was acting all giddy and excited as Sam was watching with concern that the two would try pranking each other or something. Cas opened the present from Dean first. He seemed intrigued as he pulled out the present. Cas smiled as he saw the bee stuff animal. It had been a joke that Cas had said he wanted one because he liked bees. 

“So I can hold something at night,” Cas joked. Not that Cas slept much. Sleeping was weird for the ex-angel. 

“Thanks, Dean,” Cas said. Dean smiled as Cas handed him his gift. Dean opened it preparing for something that he asked for when he saw two movie tickets. Dean looked at Cas before it all clicked. He had mentioned the western movie premiere at the drive-in that was happening in a month. He wanted to go but he didn’t know if he should buy the tickets or if he should take Jack or Cas with him. 

“Wow,” Jack said. “Are you and Cas going together cause then you two could admit your feelings like Sam always says?” Sam looked at Jack before chuckling and then asking the boy to come with him to give the other two a moment. Cas and Dean just stared at each other.

“So you want to go to the movie with me?” Cas asked.

“I would like that,” Dean said. He really meant that he would love that. That he couldn’t see going with anyone else.

“Thanks for understanding,” Cas said. Dean nodded as the other man went to leave. Dean decided he should say something else.

“Thanks for the gift. It was a really amazing gift,” Dean said trying to stay calm and not give away how much he loved the gift. Cas turned around and nodded but didn’t say anything. 

“We could make a whole day of it, you know?” Dean said as well. Cas seemed interested in that.

“I would like that as well,” Cas said. Dean felt proud that he got that much as Cas left and Dean just couldn’t stop thinking about their movie  date outing.


End file.
